Applicants claim priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of Russian Application No. 98123959 filed Dec. 30, 1998. Applicants also claim priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7120 of PCT/RU99/00511 filed Dec. 29, 1999. The international application under PCT article 21(2) was not published in English.
The present invention relates to the process for producing antitumorous remedy and to the composition of the antitumorous remedy.
The method has been previously proposed for producing antitumorous remedy which comprises hydrolysis-extraction of the medicinal lignin in the basic medium in the field of ultrasonic oscillations, oxidizing the treated lignin with oxygen-containig gas, separating and acidifying the liquid phase, separating the obtained precipitate, washing the precipitate till neutral pH-value is reached, drying the precipitate, blending it with pyrophosphate, dissolving the blend in water while heating and adding NaCl with the obtainment of the desired product (RU, 2102083, C1, 20.01.98).
The antitumorous remedy has been previously proposed, which contains 200 mg of the product of lignin hydrolysis and oxidation, 2 ml of sodium pyrophosphate in the form of the 0.2 M solution and 8 ml of the physiological salt solution (RU, 2102083, C1, 20.01.98)
The drawback of said method and the remedy obtained according to it lies in that the injections of said remedy are painful.
The technical result of the invention is the decrease of the painfulness of the obtained remedy injections.
This result is achieved in the following way. In the method for producing the antitumorous remedy involving hydrolysis-extraction of lignin-containing raw material in the basic medium, oxidation of the treated material with oxygen-containing gas, separation of the liquid phase and its acidification, separation of the precipitate obtained and its washing till neutral pH-value is reached, drying the precipitate, blending it with pyrophosphate, dissolution of the blend in water while heating and addition of NaCl into the dissolved blend with the obtainment of the desired product, according to the invention HCl is added into the product till neutral pH-value is reached and the product of lignin basic hydrolysis and oxidation is mixed with pyrophosphate at a dry mass ratio of 25:17 accurate up to 10%.
The same result is achieved in that the antitumorous remedy containing the product of lignin basic hydrolysis and oxidation, pyrophosphate, NaCl and water, according to the invention additionally contains HCl and the components are used in the following proportion by mass to an accuracy of 10%:
The method is carried out in the following way.
The lignin-containing raw material, for example the medicinal lignin or woods is subjected to the basic hydrolysis-extraction. When conducting this process in the field of ultrasonic oscillations its rate increases which results in raising the capacity. The products of hydrolysis are oxidized, for example with oxygen or air. Then the reaction mixture is cooled and acidified till the precipitate is formed. The precipitate is separated by one of the known methods, for example by filtration. The separated precipitate is washed by water or water-alcohol mixture till reaching a neutral pH-value and dried. After this the precipitate is blended with the salt of pyrophosphoric acid at a dry mass ratio of 25:17 accurate up to 10% in terms of pyrophosphate ion; the blend is dissolved in water while heating, for example in a water bath. NaCl is added to the blend in the amount of 3 mass parts accurate up to 10% in the form of the dry matter or the physiological salt solution and HCl is added to the blend till reaching a neutral pH-value within the same accuracy.